Christmas Shoes
by xLiliumSnape
Summary: Severus Snape has always been a Scrooge, and he knows it. But when Lucius and Narcissa push him into buying Draco a present or two and coming over for the Holidays this year, Severus may just find the true meaning of Christmas. Snarry! Pre-slash!


Christmas Shoes

Summary: Severus Snape has always been a Scrooge, and he knows this all too well. But when Lucius Malfoy insists that the godfather should come and have a "jolly, happy get together for Christmas", and Severus goes to get some presents for the people he calls "family", he finds out what it truly means to be gifted with the spirit of Christmas.

Warnings: Possible OOC-ness, maybe a rating up later.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter (sadly). Newsong owns Christmas Shoes. Which leaves me with nothing. Therefore, I own nothing.

Severus released a held in sigh as he walked into the shop. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at all the excited little children begging their parents what to get them for under the tree tomorrow, the parents insisting that they've already gotten the little kids their presents, that they were now buying presents for other family members.

Just like Severus had been forced to do.

- Flashback -

Severus sat in his rather comfortable chair in front of the fireplace in Spinner's End. He sipped his firewhiskey, pleasuring in the sting and warmth running down his throat. He ignored the white, crystal rain outside that the kids would often play in around this time of year, simply watching the flames dance their tango inside the hearth. Severus Snape was a Scrooge, and he knew it all too well. He found no use in Christmas, and the amount of giddiness in the air made him nauseated. So, it was around this time of year until the New Year had passed that he stayed alone with the occasional visitor every now and again.

He paused when he heard his telephone ringing and he shook his head, setting down his bottle of firewhiskey and getting up to answer the blasted thing. The phone rang it's fourth time and Severus strided through the kitchen, picking up the annoying device just in time.

"Hello?" he spoke.

"Ah!" a familliar voice chimed, "Severus, I see you finally decided to pick up."

Lucius. Dear God.

"Yes," Severus deadpanned, "We both know this. Now, since you've already stated the obvious, what is it that you've called me for?"

"Oh, Severus, I'm hurt," Lucius mock-whined. The grunt that came after from Severus allowed the Malfoy to know if he didn't get to the point soon, Snape would be hanging up on him. "Anyways, you know it's nearly Christmas, correct?"

"Yes, sadly," Severus grumbled.

"Well," Lucius began, "I believe you should come spend it with us this year."

"You know I'm not fond of Christmas, Lucius."

This time Narcissa spoke, "Oh, come on, Sev. Even Draco wants to see you this year for Christmas, and we all know you would never deny your godson a visit."

Severus nearly groaned. They had him. He was rather fond of his godson Draco, and he made it quite obvious sometimes. Everyone knew that Severus would never deny the little blonde dragon a visit. Making up his mind after a minute or so, Severus replied, "Alright, alright. Fine. I'll join you this year for Christmas-"

Narcissa interrupted, "Oh, and Severus dear?"

"Yes?"

"Please get Draco a present. You know how disappointed he'll be if his godfather did not get him anything."

Severus sighed, "Alright, I shall. Have a good evening Narcissa, Lucius."

"Good night to you too, Severus."

The irritated raven replaced the phone on the hook with a 'click', walking back to his seat. This Christmas was definitely going to be a pain in the arse, and he knew it.

- End Flashback -

And that's how the one Severus Snape ended up in the middle of a shopping mall in a cluster of over-excited buffoons. He took quick steps through the building, he wanted to get in and out with no one stopping him. He walked into a clothing shop (Lord knows the boy needed some clothes), mulling over what to get the boy. He'd get him a toy or two later, maybe. He chose a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a green and silver striped sweater. He knew the teen Malfoy's taste in clothing, however peculiar it was. He walked up to get in line when he paused.

A boy between the ages of 13 or 15 stood in line, clasping a pair of silver heels. They looked beautiful, and worse, expensive. It was an open-toed shoe with little rhinestones on the straps, and with ice blue ribbons on the side where the woman's ankles would be. The boy holding them however, was wearing a coat too big for him, more than likely belonging to his father. He had dirt smudges on his face and he wore black fingerless gloves and worn-out canvas sneakers. The coat was too long to percieve what the boy was wearing under, but Severus assumed it was hand-me downs. The boy seemed much too poor to even afford good clothing, let alone those shoes. Why would he need them anyway?

What the young boy said next shocked Severus to no end. The boy walked up to the counter, placing the heels on the counter and said, "Sir, I'd like to buy these shoes, f-for my mum."

The cashier nodded, ringing them up and beginning to wrap them skillfully. He looked to the kid. "These are pretty expensive, kid. You must really love your mum."

"W-Well," the boy started, "Yes... You see, she's been sick for quite a while, and I'm pretty sure nothing would make her happier than those shoes. Dad says there's not much time left, so, I'm sorry to rush, but please hurry..."

The cashier nodded, handing them to the minor. "That'll be 40 dollars, son."

The boy looked petrified. "A-all I have is fifteen."

"... I can't let you get the shoes son," the cashier said, not seeming so sympathetic anymore. "unless you give me 40."

Severus' heart clenched and his temper flared. He knew the economy had taken a dip, but how could such a man be so corrupted by greed? The image before him broke his heart completely. The young boy stood there, fat tears rolling down his dirty pale face. His eyes were glazed over with shock.

"C-Can't help mom..." he murmured. "I-I promised her, and now I can't even make her last moments happy... I-It'll be all my fault, she'll die sad... I have to get those shoes somehow..."

The cashier rolled his eyes, actually /rolled his eyes/, leaning around the dirty boy. "Next!"

Severus glared at the man, pulling out 25 dollars as well as what he would need to pay for Draco's clothing. He wouldn't have enough to get the Malfoy anything else, but damned would he be if he didn't help out this poor soul. Usually, he wouldn't have cared, wouldn't have spared a passing glance. But something about this boy made him feel he had to help. The man looked up and paled at Severus' hard expression. Severus picked the shoes and his own purchase up, handing the shoes to the boy. He stared at the shoes in his hands in shock, touching them gingerly as if they'd disappear at any moment.

"Good evening," Severus nodded curtly at the spectacled boy, walking out of the shop. The boy spun around, running after Severus.

"W-Wait!"

Severus turned around, looking to the young boy who was bent over, hands on knees, panting. "Yes?"

"Can I please know the name of the man I have to thank...?"

At least he had good manners. Severus grunted and nodded.

"Severus."

"Harry," the boy now dubbed Harry grinned, straightening up. He paused before frowning. "... How can I repay you, Severus...?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You don't need to. Just tell your mother I give her my best wishes."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed and he remained silent before sighing in defeat and nodding. "Alright. Thank you again! Merry Christmas and God bless!"

And with that the brunette waved, and Severus watched the boy curiously as he ran down the hall and out of the mall. Something in the back of his mind told him this would be an unusual Christmas.

... Maybe for the better.


End file.
